mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Name: Kabuto Yakushi Origin: Naruto Gender:' '''Male '''Classification:' Human ninja, Orochimaru's servant | Host for Orochimaru's cells Age:' '''23 '''Powers and Abilities:' Super speed, strength, durability, agility, chakra manipulation, regeneration (mid-low), expert healer, can temporally reanimate dead bodies under his control | Super strength, durability, agility and speed, has Orochimaru's cells that allow him to use his techniques, chakra manipulation, summoning, can shed his outer body to transform into a large white snake, can summon various snakes to attack, can transform in to liquid, necromancy, capable of resurrecting people as near-immortal zombies under his control | Can manipulate nature's energy to enter Sage Mode and increase his base stats along with enhancing his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, limited precognition, earth element manipulation, water element manipulation, illusion creation Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant. Destructive Capacity: Street level+ | Building level via powerscaling | Multi City Block level, his sound based attacks have shown to be able to bypass defenses with City level Durability | Small Country level+ with Edo Tensei (his pawns includes Edo Madara who has been upgraded into the teraton range and 6 Jinchuriki who's combined power can match the likes of Bijuu Mode Naruto) Range: Human melee range, several meters with kunai and other thrown weapons | Several to dozens of meters in combat, he can control Edo Tensei zombies from hundreds of kilometers away Speed: Hypersonic (was superior to the pre-timeskip Genin) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Mach 70+, faster than Sage Mode Naruto) Durability: Small building level (took a Rasengan to the gut) | Building level via powerscaling (he can also shed his body and transform into a white snake to avoid death to some extent, can also become liquid to avoid attacks) | Town level+ (superior to Sage Mode Naruto, his durability is even further enhanced with his regeneration that is arguably as great as Tsunade's) Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman (likely higher) | Class M+ via powerscaling Stamina: High | Unknown (never fought for long, although he can maintain control over an entire army of Edo Tensei zombies for hours) | Very High with his power to constantly absorb Nature Energy combined with the Uzumaki life force he has obtained Standard Equipment: Glasses, various ninja tools Intelligence: Skilled combatant and expert medical ninja. Used his medical skills to perform various human experiments for Orochimaru. Shrewd and manipulative individual who isn't above using underhanded methods to win. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Human Body Shedding Technique: Kabuto sheds his human skin to enter his snake mode after he gets trapped. - Temple of Nirvana Technique: A genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber - Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Kabuto uses this technique to summon Manda II and Edo Tensei zombies *Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation): A forbidden technique used to revive the dead. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world and a living sacrifice is also required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Different talismans can be used to enact different degrees of control. *Hidden Shadow Snake Hands: This technique allows the user to conjure snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. *Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands: By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. - Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *Hiding Like a Mole Technique: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. - Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique: This technique extends water over a large scale, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. Sage Mode Kabuto doesn't need a water source to preform this technique, and projects the water from his mouth after preforming the hand seals. - Medical Ninjutsu: A branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very good chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. *Chakra Scalpel: This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. When enhanced by Sage Mode, it can cut a person in half. *Yin Healing Wound Destruction: A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. The user concentrates chakra to that area and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. *Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. - DNA Modifications: As a part of his "quest to find himself", Kabuto performed various experiments on his own body, integrating the DNA of both Orochimaru and a few other of his experiment subjects. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities *Body Fluid Shedding Technique: By partitioning parts of his body using his own bodily fluids, Kabuto is able to separate portions of himself in a manner reminiscent of a snake shedding its skin — similar to other techniques — while leaving behind only trails of chakra-infused liquid. He acquired this technique after examining and altering Suigetsu's Hydrification Technique. *Twin Demons Technique: Kabuto creates a Clone of Sakon from his body that has the ability to change into the other Sound ninja, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Tayuya and Jirobo through the integration of their DNA. *Dance of the Seedling Fern: Countless bones rise from underground, which can be as many as thousands, up to the tens of thousands. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. After acquiring Kimimaro's DNA, Kabuto gained the ability to use this technique through a doppelgänger of Kimimaro which emerges from the base of his navel snake. *Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains: An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with snakes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. After acquiring Tayuya's DNA, Kabuto gained the ability to use this technique as well as possibly others, through a doppelganger of Tayuya which emerges from the base of his navel snake. *Spider Web Unrolling: A web that captures and contains all enemies attacking from the front. The sticky and elastic threads are so strong that even an elephant pulling each end would not break them. After acquiringKidomaru's DNA, Kabuto gained the ability to use this technique as well as possibly others, through a doppelganger of Kidomaru which emerges from the base of his navel snake. *Earth Release: Earth Shore Return: After striking the ground with his hands, Kabuto carves a building-sized crater in the earth. After acquiring Jirobo's DNA, Kabuto gained the ability to use this technique through a doppelganger of Jirobo which emerges from the base of his navel snake. - Dragon Sage Mode: The user draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra". This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. *Power Augmentation: Kabuto's perception abilities and reflexes dramatically increase in this state, and his ninjutsu becomes more powerful. *Senpō: Muki Tensei (Sage Art: Inorganic Animation): This technique allows the user to control things that have no life functions by gifting them with some of their own life force, allowing the user to freely manipulate the substance according to their will. Intense heat can counter the effects of this technique, causing affected inorganic materials to revert to their previous state. *Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu (Sage Art: White Rage Technique): After forming the necessary hand seals, the user expels a dragon-like entity from their mouth that carries an orb in its left front claw. As the dragon tightly coils itself around the orb, it releases both blinding light and deafening sound. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralyzing pain is also induced. *Shiro Hebi: Kabuto brings forth Orochimaru in his white snake form and has him extend and lunge forward at the foe in an attempt to bite and kill them. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Key: Base Kabuto | Orochibuto | Dragon Sage Mode | Edo Tensei